Conventionally, in order for a device (a wireless device) equipped with wireless communication capabilities to wirelessly connect to an access point (hereinafter, referred to as “AP.”) of a wireless LAN, a service set identifier (SSID) and an encryption key of the AP (or a router incorporating the AP) need to be set to the wireless device. AirStation One-Touch Secure System (AOSS) and Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) are known techniques to simplify the labor of configuring these settings (hereinafter, also referred to as set-up) (e.g., see Patent Literatures (PTLs) 1 and 2).